Użytkownik:IrysTV/brudnopis o Barlume
Barlume'''Miało być po angielsku ale wtedy imię byłoby odgapione od Starlight Glimer (starlight-ognik)-'(z włos. ognik) Moja ponyfikacja, Klacz, ziemski kucyk, mieszka w Canterlocie. Pracuje jako fryzjerka w salonie fryzjerskim ,, Pod jabłonką. Chociaż ma już 25 latU mnie kuce zwykle mają ludzkie lata :), dalej nie posiada znaczka. Wygląd Postura Barlume jest dosyć chuda. Większość kucyków myśli, że je ona bardzo mało, albo nie je wcale. Nie jest to jednak prawdą, gdyż klacz odżywia się regularnie i nigdy nie stosuje diet.I nikt nigdy się nie dowie dlaczego jest taka chuda Bam Bam Bam... Jest ona również bardzo wysoka. Czasami przewyższa nawet starsze od niej kuce np: Swoją mamę, tatę albo pracodawczynię. Grzywa Ma ona kolor niebieski. Gdy była mała miała ją zaplątaną w 2 małe kitki, które swobodnie opadały na oczy co przeszkadzało zwykle Barlume w codziennych czynnościach. Teraz ma ją ona związaną w warkocz, który, tylko czasami, na ważne imprezy lub przyjęcia zamienia w kok. Oczy Są one koloru żółtego. Od urodzenia Barlume miała wadę wzroku i nosiła soczewki. Do tej pory nosi soczewki, chociaż wada już trochę zanikła i nie są jej one już potrzebne..ale uważa, że jest w nich sexy ładniejsza. Sierść Gdy Barlume ukończyła 25 lat na jej kopytkach pojawiły się niebieskie przebarwienia. Wszystkim podobają się jej "naturalne rękawiczki", za to Barlume uważa to za ,,nieracjonalny zbieg okoliczności skutkujący przebarwieniami sierści mogącymi być poważną chorobą No co? U Barlume takie słownictwo to piątkowa norma :^)'' Historia Narodziny Barlume przyszła na świat grudniowego ranka w Canterlockim szpitalu. Sypał wtedy srogi śnieg, oraz wiał silny wiatr. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich była ziemskim kucykiem. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak zbytnio jej rodzicom, chociaż większość członków rodziny była jednorożcami, i nie chciała by mały ziemski kucyk zniszczył ich reputację. Wczesne dzieciństwo Wśród rówieśników było dużo jednorożców i pegazów, więc Bal dziwnie czuła się w ich towarzystwie. Nie czuła się dobrze w szkole, więc zwykle udawała chorobę by cały dzień przeleżeć w łóżku. W końcu rodzice klaczy odkryli, że Bal udaje i nie nabierali się już na jej symulację. Pierwszy napad Do tej samej klasy co Barlume chodziła pewna pegazica - Emulate. Uważała się za najlepszego lotnika w klasie. Nikt nie śmiał jej zaprzeczyć, gdyż bał się jej reakcji. Jedynym kucykiem który nie bał się Emulate była właśnie Bal. Pewnego dnia Emulate nazwała Barlume dziwadłem, bo nie miała ani rogu, ani skrzydeł. Tego już było za wiele. Klacz nie wytrzymała i nawrzeszczała na pegazice. Ta przestraszona pobiegła do nauczycielki, której nagadała bzdur, że Bal nakrzyczała na nią bez powodu. Nauczyciel uwierzył Emulate i na kolejnym zebraniu wraz z dyrektorem uznał, że klacz jest niebezpieczna dla uczniów i nie ma dla niej miejsca w tej szkole. Relacje Z wiki = Missy (draconequus - pegaz) Znajomość obu klaczy zaczęła się na jednym z obozów letnich, na które niekiedy mała Barlume jeździła. Nie miała tam jednak zbyt wielu znajomych, głównie przez swoje napady agresji. Pewnego razu jednak spotkała na obozie klacz o kremowej sierści, ciemnoniebieskich oczach i ciemnobrązowej grzywie, która przedstawiła się jako Missy. Klacz była rok starsza od pegaza, ale całkiem szybko się dogadały a nawet zaprzyjaźniły, przy czym Missy najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzały napady koleżanki. Pomagały sobie na obozie i często chodziły na wspólne spacery do okolicznego lasu, niekiedy przyprawiając opiekunów o zawał ich nagłymi zniknięciami. Podczas jednego ze spacerów jednak zdarzył się wypadek, gdyż niebieska klacz przez swoją niezgrabność wpadła przypadkiem do dołu, do którego wsypało się jeszcze wiele kamieni, z których jeden przygniótł jej kopytko. Missy szybko to dostrzegła i dzięki temu iż posiada skrzydła szybko poleciała po pomoc do obozu. Znalazła jednego z opiekunów, któremu opisała zaistniałą sytuację, po czym oboje pobiegli Barlume na ratunek. Przy ich pomocy udało się uratować niebieską klacz, która mimo zranionego kopyta pobiegła do pegaza i ją przytuliła w podziękowaniu. Powróciły do obozu, a Barlume na szczęście nie była poważnie poraniona, więc do końca letniego obozu obie klacze dalej się bawiły, a po jego zakończeniu dalej utrzymywały ze sobą kontakt. 'Lynette (jednorożec) ' Pewnego dnia Lynn przyjechała do Canterlotu ,gdyż odbywały się tam wybory na najlepszą książkę dla młodszych czytelników. Uczestnicy przedstawiali swoje projekty, a trzy najlepsze z nich były publikowane. Nie było jednak łatwo dostać się do konkursu ponieważ nie dosyć, że trzeba było się postarać, to jeszcze modlić się by twoja praca przeszła. W zawodach tych uczestniczyło na szczęście tylko 30 kucy. Lynette dopracowując swój projekt i ubiór kompletnie zapomniała o grzywie. Wstąpiła do pierwszego lepszego salonu fryzjerskiego. Grzywę Lynette czesała Barlume. Klacze zaczęły więc ze sobą rozmawiać. Rozmowa przerodziła się w pogawędkę, i tak Lynn dowiedziała się, że za dwa dni w salonie fryzjerskim ma odbyć się inspekcja, a pracownicy, którzy chcą "zdać" muszą stworzyć własną, unikalną fryzurę oraz zaprezentować ją na jakimś kucyku. Lynette opowiedziała Barlume o konkursie literackim, w którym uczestniczyła. Rozmawiając ze sobą zaczęły uważać się wzajemnie za mistrzynie tego co robią. Lynn zacytowała Bal parę fragmentów powieści, a Barlume uczesała Lynette według swojego projektu. Obie klacze uważały, że projekt drugiej był albo za mało dopracowany, albo wybrakowany. Nie powiedziały o tym jednak sobie, ponieważ uważały, że skoro dobrze idzie im w tym czym się zajmują, to dalsze wskazówki nie są im potrzebne. Po odejściu Lynn z salonu, obie klacze były złe przez to, że nie powiedziały drugiej prawdy. Tymczasem okazało się, że nie wszyscy sędziowie dotarli na konkurs literacki, więc został on przełożony na ten sam dzień co inspekcja w salonie fryzjerskim. Klacze postanowiły więc się spotkać i wyjawić sobie prawdę. Dzięki temu Barlume stworzyła nową fryzurę, która spełniała wymagania jury, a Lynette napisała opowieść wzorowaną na przyjaźni z Barlume, która została opublikowana. Klacze do tej pory spotykają się czasami, gdy Lynn zapomni uczesać grzywy. Oczywiście Lynn dała Barlume jeden egzeplarz swojej książki, ale Bal nienawidziła czytać. Lynn wcisnęła jakoś książkę w kopytka Barlume. Ta nie wiedząc co z nią zrobić napaliła sobie nią w kominku. |-| Moje kucyki = |-| Rodzina = Cytaty Galeria Moje Hi Missy by Inka Sabine.png|Z Missy czyli OC Nulevoy :) Barlume - ognik ID by Inka Sabine.png|Barlume, czyli stare ID Merry Christmas by Inka Sabine.png|ŚWIĘTA!!!!!!!!!!!! Barlume by InkaMin.png|Ja na kartce, Min na kompie (: Innych Barlume by Humanistaa.png|Barlume od Humanistaa czyli ID Balrume got up by Humanistaa.jpg|Aaaaa...jak mi się chce spać....od Humanistaa Happy birthday, Inka! by Ara.png|A w tle oczy Bal :) od kochanej Ary Merry Christmas, Brony Wiki! by Ara.png|Przecudny obrazek od Ary ;3 Grupowy art by Nulevoy.png|Od kochanej Nulevoy ;3 Barlume solob by Nulevoy.png|Od Nulevoy :) Barlume by Yin1234.png|Od Yin1234 :) Noworoczny art by Flutti Sparkle.png|Od Flutti Sparkle na nowy rok. Przypisy